


I Look To You

by MissSteph22



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Alvittany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSteph22/pseuds/MissSteph22
Summary: Hello. I decided to give you a short oneshot, unfortunately it's dedicated to the tragic loss of Whitney Houston, who will be sorely missed. I hope you enjoy.P.S - The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman.





	I Look To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I decided to give you a short oneshot, unfortunately it's dedicated to the tragic loss of Whitney Houston, who will be sorely missed. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S - The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman.

The rain battered against her bedroom window as the skies outside were painted grey. Nothing felt right. Nothing felt real anymore. Lying on her bed, she let all the tears that were building up inside out. She ached from head to toe, as her eyes struggled to let any more tears fall from her ice blue eyes. Her pink tear drenched pillow couldn't hold any more of her sorrows.

Why did it have to happen? It _couldn't_ be happening. That was what she had been trying to tell herself all day now. From the very moment she saw it on her television screen, her mind raced into overdrive. She could have sworn she _heard_ her heart sink at the devastating news. And now, all she could do was lock herself in her bedroom and cry forevermore. Her record player had been playing the same songs over and over again for the last six hours, but to the pink-clad chipette, they were like soothing lullabies. Lying at her side was a picture of the very woman she admired and respected for all these years. It was hard to believe, that she could have passed so easily. To Brittany, this woman was her hero.

There was a gentle knock on her bedroom door, so soft that she almost couldn't hear it. She gently lifted her head to see a red-clad chipmunk enter the room.

"Knock knock," he said quietly, stepping into the sad atmosphere. "M-Miss Miller sent me up. I-I hope you don't mind."

The chipette stared at the boy, eyes red and puffy with all the crying. Her hair was tousled, and hadn't been styled into its usual ponytail. She watched him take a seat next to her on the bed and remove his cap.

"I-I heard the news today." He paused for a moment, listening to the songs echoing around the room. There was still some degree of shock in his system. "H-hard to take, huh?"

The redhead's silence said all the things he needed to hear. She hiccupped and sniffed, wiping away some of the tears left on her face. She nodded, attempting to give an answer.

"I can't believe it myself..." He stared at the ground sadly, then looked back at the chipette. "B-but the reason I'm here is to remind you of the show tomorrow night."

"Oh," Brittany croaked, feeling another surge of tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "The show."

Alvin swallowed a large lump forming in his throat. "Well, technically it's not the show... it's to make sure you'll be okay for the show."

Brittany went blank, and furrowed her brows. The only thing she could hear was the angelic and powerful voice of her idol. Before she knew it, rivers of tears were trickling down her blotched cheeks, and she began to sob mercilessly. Biting his lip, the red-clad chipmunk put a shaking arm around his sobbing counterpart and held her close.

"Shhh... shhh... it's alright. Let it out, it's okay." He mumbled into her hair, feeling a couple of his own tears forming. "I know it's hard. I know it is."

"S-she... w-was my idol... my hero," she wailed, her breathing hitched. "W-why did she have to go? W-why?"

"H-hey, hey... look at me," He lifted the chipette's head and gazed into her eyes. "I know what you're going through. I do."

Taking in a short breath of air, Brittany's lip quivered. "H-how?"

Alvin fell silent for a couple of moments, then began. "D-do you remember when _my_ hero... passed away?"

The eldest chipette nodded slowly, remembering those dark days when Alvin wouldn't come out of his bedroom. The time when Michael Jackson – his idol – passed away. The chipmunk continued.

"Those were pretty rough days, I-I'm sure you'll remember. B-but I had to pull through, and accept it. T-that's what you need to do Britt... I know it'll be hard at the moment, but you have to accept it and try to live your life, like I did."

Brittany stared at Alvin, struggling to comprehend. How could she possibly accept the death of the one woman she truly looked up to?

"A-Alvin, I... how can I accept it?" She asked, voice shaking, hands trembling. Alvin sighed. Her face was so pale, yet so red and blotched. This was hard for him to witness, but he had to support her in the best way he could. He needed to be her shoulder to cry on.

"It might not happen today, it might not happen tomorrow... but at some point, you'll realise that life goes on. The person might be gone, but their legend will live on."

He was right. Brittany couldn't live this way forever. She had to at least _try_ to move on. Yes, at the moment, life might be bleak, and the only colours that may exist are black and grey, but pretty soon she would have to reintroduce those brighter colours back into her life. Surely it's what _she_ would have wanted. Alvin rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Right now, you can cry as much as you need to. I'll be there if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you know that right?" The chipette nodded weakly, truly appreciating her best friend's kindness. "A-and there's not just me, you whole a whole family around you. Never forget that."

"I-I won't." Brittany said sadly, looking down at the picture of her idol. Alvin took notice.

"The show's tomorrow night, remember... I-Is there anything I can do for you that might make you feel a little better?"

There was a silence between the two, and Brittany's heart skipped a beat at the sound of one of her favourite songs.

_I Look To You._

"A-actually... yes. There is," She said, smiling slightly. She looked at Alvin with bright, hopeful eyes. "T-tomorrow night... can I do a tribute, t-to my hero?"

Alvin smiled back and took his friend's shaking hand. "Of course you can. I-I'll talk to Dave."

The chipmunk stood up but before leaving, he was stopped. "Alvin?"

"Y-yeah?" Brittany approached him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his red hoodie. Alvin returned the hug and smiled into Brittany's soft, strawberry blonde hair.

Once Alvin had left the room, Brittany picked up the image of her idol and smiled. Kissing her fingertips, she then gently touched the photo and hummed along to the music.

"This is for you, Whit. Rest in peace up there. I'll be singing this song for you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wrote this with the headcanon that Brittany would have listened to Whitney Houston's music alongside other big names such as Madonna and would have been upset upon hearing that Whitney passed away.
> 
> Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)


End file.
